


The Island of Fish

by atomic_fanfics



Series: Mythological/Folkore Inspired Fanfics [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Mermaid Village, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnancy, Tentacle Dick, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Vaginal Sex, Whale and fish dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics





	The Island of Fish

The small pod of merfolk swam along the perimeter of the island they called home. The two mermen and the singular mermaid scouted the waters for resources. There was already quite the load of fish in their nets, they’d done most of the days hunting and they were just finishing up. The mermaid sped ahead of the two men, her ginger hair trailing behind her. The mermen stuck together, often moving together as if they were dancing. The younger one pressed his body to the older man’s, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, nuzzling up to the merman’s bearded face. They laughed together, smiling happily as they continued on. They caught up with the girl eventually and entered an underwater cave that had a section that was out of water. The three merfolk surfaced and pulled themselves out of the water, the woman pulled the net of fish with her. Once their bodies were on the dry cave floor, their tails became legs. They were all naked, save for the girl who’d been wearing a swimsuit top prior. The younger man smiled at the older man, taking his hand in his. The mermaid sighed,

“Get a room you two,” She grumbled. “I get that you guys love each other but, god, you two need to take your horny mating rituals somewhere else.”  
The older merman laughed apologetically,

“Sorry, North, we’ll try to tone it down.”

“You better,” the mermaid, North, responded. They dragged the net along the cave floor, opting pick it up every now and then. They climbed out of the cave and into the island’s forest, then making their way to the commune up the hill in the forest. The three merfolk were only a small fraction of the island’s commune of merpeople; the two mermen were called Hank and Connor. Hank was the older man with a silver beard and wild head of hair, he was stocky and large with scars littered across his body from over the years. Connor was the younger one; he was a brunet with intelligent doe-eyes, beauty marks and freckles, milky creamy skin, and small athletic stature. The two were orca-folk from different clans. Both groups had their own way of life; Hank’s clan was polyamorous and mates had no commitment to the other, while Connor’s clan mated for life and focused on parents raising their offspring together. Since there was this difference, Hank happily agreed to stay with Connor for the rest of his life. Tradition didn’t matter to him, he loved his mate and would do anything for him. The commune itself was fairly high-level. They lived in little cottages and boat houses, had an irrigation system, farmed, fished, hunted, and had access to the internet. 

The people who lived there were a variety of merfolk. Some were more mammalian, some weren’t. North, for example, was a mer-shark. Others like Connor’s brother, Rowan, and their cousin, Markus, were mammalian merfolk. Connor was a mer-orca, Rowan was a mer-dolphin (a bottle nose to be exact), and Markus was a mer-whale (a baleen whale for specification). They got to the village and dropped off the fish. Rowan handed Connor his dry clothes that he left with his younger brother before heading out into the water. Once he was dressed in the hoodie and gym shorts he had, Connor wandered off a little, stopping by a good friend’s house. He knocked on the door before entering the small cottage.

“Kara, your wife is a prude,” Connor deadpanned to his friend, Kara (another mermaid, the wife of North), who was sitting on the couch scribbling furiously in a notebook. “She told Hank and me to-- and I quote, ‘get a room’ when she saw us hold hands.”  
Kara laughed and looked up from her notes,

“She’s like that with everyone, Connor, I can’t help it.”  
Connor flopped down on the couch and sighed, crossing his arms indignantly, basically pouting. He groaned anxiously, not knowing how to phrase his thoughts.

“I want to try bringing up the idea of pups with Hank but I have no clue how to do it.”  
Kara nodded, thinking about it,

“Just be blunt and honest with him, I guess.”

“That’s easier said than done. You already have a kid, you don’t have to convince someone like Hank, who worries about literally anything remotely dangerous, that it’s a thing you want.”

“Connor, worry about getting knocked up in your own house,” North groaned playfully, coming into her home through the front door and immediately kissing Kara on the cheek afterwards. “Hey, Babe, what’re you doing?”  
Connor got up, smiling and laughing quietly.

“I’ll see you later Connor!” Kara called out before responding happily to North. Connor left the home of his friends and traveled back to his own house. He was met by a very happy Saint Bernard that he and Hank had named Sumo. They’d found him in a shipwreck and rescued him, he was the best thing ever next to Hank, Connor thought. Connor greeted Sumo and ruffled the furry giant’s head, laughing as the dog flopped down at his feet for belly rubs. The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen, drawing Connor to see his mate sitting down at the table with a mug of the warm drink and his laptop open. He walked to the merman at the table and kissed him on the cheek as a greeting.

“Hey, Con,” Hank smiled at his mate, looking up from the computer. 

“Hey,” Connor replied. “What’re you doing on the computer??”  
In response, Hank immediately became defensive in his tone,

“It’s nothing important, don’t worry-- Connor!” he yelped as the merman grabbed the laptop and turned it to see the screen. Hank had a page pulled up called ‘How To Ask Your Partner to Have a Kid with You’. Hank hid his face in his hands, mortified at the discovery of his ‘secret’. Connor sighed, exasperated but feeling fairly smug,

“Funny this should happen because I was going to ask you that question at some point today.”  
The older orca scoffed,

“No way.”

“Yes, Hank. I want a baby. I want you to put a baby in me, you oaf,” Connor quipped, laughing at the situation. Hank laughed along too, happily grinning as he took his mate’s hand in his,  
“That can be arranged, the mating season’s soon, right?”  
Connor grinned like a madman in response to his mate’s comment, excited for a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
